User talk:BachLynn23
hi! Hey, I'm new here and I saw that I should have your permision in using the word bubble, so.. can I use it? Hi Bach! Hey, I was wondering if you could give me permission to use your word bubble 2.1. Can I? Re Hey bach! ^^ Can i use the only random object theme v9 blank you have? omg, lk thanks so much *sucks at coding >.<* ur sper duper awesome bach. ^^ by the way, how r u? ^.^ well other than school (finals week UGH its like.. this following week) I'm doing fine. but growing up is also UGH. i gotta find a career to pursue in (i already have since like middle school) but my parents telling me to become a doctor but i dont wanna since when it comes to school stuff im really laid back and I go in my own pace >.<" (like studying is just.. ew XP) other than that. life's peachy X3 oh yeah, i've always wanted to ask this question but demi's not online >.< do i have to make a claim for a BC char cause i remember seeing other admins just putting up the BC chars they wanted to make (cause i asked her if i had to make a claim for chars now that i am an admin and she said i dont for camp but i do for BC cause those need approval from the faction leader) wish i can tell that to the adults/my parents >.< (lol sadly i cant ;-;) and yeah i figured that if i had something small wrong with a claim, id get in trouble since i am in the claiming depart >.<" thanks for answering my question bach! ^^ bach ur like a high school counselor XD u give out like the best advice x3 which i'll be taking (lol) lol thanks for the advice :3 Template Can I get a v9 template? http://www.colourlovers.com/pattern/1545265/Barbies_mansion Project Hey Bach. Hydro recently spoke to me about an organization project you were going to start to classify specific types of powers. I'd be interested in helping when my final term exams finish, if it's okay with you. :) C: Just wanted to ask if I could use the random theme v9 blank coding and also how are you ^3^? Re: Great, but omg it's already may and I have my graduation next month \(O3O)/. And the coding's for a char that I'm still working on, so can you move it to requested pls C: Re: Hey bach! Can i have that v9 flower coding blank for the first pink theme? ^^ Also, can i use your wb v3 template coding as well? Re: Yeah i guess you can put it under reserve. :) Re: Oh and do you think you can make me another blank after i transfer that blank i have to my coding sandbox page? If you can, can you make it look all detective-y? (If u get what im trying to say) Re: I guess something brown and blue themed? But then again that sounds like a bad mix.... Anyways, i guess im up for anything as long as its not too bright looking. I want it to look mysterious and detective-y. XP Re: I guess you can use the city scape ones cause those also remind me of detectives and all xP so yeah go ahead and use one of those. :) Re: OMG it's awesome!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^^ Thanks so much bach!!!!!!!!!! U rock~ Suicidal Kid Hi,um I was just wondering if my character can have really bad depression,like with minor self-harm or thoughts,I won't make it real graphic or anything like that,but it would fit,or she could be recovering from it.Uh thanks,Bach.Let me know whenever you can.Broken Butterfly (talk) 08:35, June 2, 2014 (UTC)Broken_Butterfly,(Briana L.) Can I get the v9 Sky Theme: Day? Version Nine Coding? : Hey just wondering if I could use the V9 coding? Thanks :) : kk so all the coding you were nice enough to make for me is on le char pages. the two projects we worked on shall see the light of the wiki this saturday btw (i'd like to keep em secret btw). also, maybe you could go over the V9 coding gruff did for me? theme pics would be nice and i'd love your opinion on all of em. like last time, i'll make a nice list for chu :) Re: V9 Blank >~< hey bach! can i use the sky theme v9 blank that is under the "Day/Clouds" tab? and if i can, you can move the coding to the requests v9 coding list u have XP Re: omg :D thanks bach! i really suck at coding so that's why i ask/request a lot >~< Re: XD lol yeah i saw all of those *stalker* XD but be warned... i might ask you to help me revamp most of my char's coding >~<" but that i will save for like... later??? xP right now i have to figure out which one i need to revamp and stuffs. xP Re: I shall keep that in mind as i find all of the character pages i want to revamp :) i'll probably have the list done in like... a couple minutes XP Re: Ayyyyyyyyy i lied about getting the list done in a couple of minutes xD it was more like seconds xP Here's the list: *Rosella Shaw (im thinking something brown shades and make it look all intellectual like) *Cheryl Anders (green and purple themed; something Dionysus-y; no browns at all) *Chantal Floyd (maybe use the same colors I have for her word bubble, if not, something that has light sky colors as well as sun colors; no shades of red please) *Yasmina Amari (something dreamy looking, pastel like colors are best for this effect, nothing that clashes with her wb colors tho) *Mallory Levi (something Themis themed.. if not, maybe have some green theme for it, make sure they don't clash with her wb colors as well) If you need more description about the theme colors please let me know! (im not that great at descriptions so these maybe crap xP) Re: lol procrastination xP thanks for agreeing to do this bach~ (even tho u said u like doing this i feel like i still have to thank u cause it seems a lot of work >~<) btw is it alright for me to delete some of the chars i have that are gone? i just dont wanna clutter the wikia with pages that aren't needed XP V9 Coding Hey Bach I made my char sapphire reed use ur v9 coding. I wasn't aware that we had to ask you I'm so sorry but if it alright with you I would like to use it. If its not OK I will change it back to a regular page. "Love isn't something you can take, It's given."- Musician 21:56, June 3, 2014 (UTC) Hi Bach I was wondering if I could have your permission to use the V9 coding. Re: Rosella's theme: im thinking books are a bit too cliche for a child of Athena so im going with the second one :3 Cheryl's theme: that one is perfect :D Chantal's theme: im actually pretty stuck in choosing between those two but if i had to choose i like the first one better :) Yasmina's theme: that one fits in the description so well >.< use it xD Mallory's theme: this ones fine for her :) Oh and i may ask you to do some more later... if that's fine with u? Theme Request Hey Bach :) Could I please request a theme for a char I'll be making? I want a dark theme, preferably dark greys to black with dark purple and yellow highlights. It's for a panther nymph, so any themes regarding stealth or actual panthers would be great. Thanks :) Also, I've recently been having trouble editing some pages, and it comes up with source view saying that I've been blocked for spamming. I'm just wondering if this is a recurring problem with other users or is it just me? Re: Batch 2 of v9 coding blanks >.< Sorry for the really long list... I hope you don't mind doing another batch of v9 coding blanks for me. >.< *Octavia Jeffrey (something moon themed for her but doesn't clash with her wb colors... maybe whites and dark blue....?) *Elsa (definitely something winter-y themed for this one. maybe just whites and blues) *Winifred Claybrook (okay, something that has 'mortal' in it but also has 'hunter of Artemis' in it as well. if not, something that looks Shakespearean) *Ivory (like the colors in her wb but maybe a theme that says 'seals' on it? or cream color and shades of light blue) *Luna Diaz (something that has a lot of light pink and light green. if not something that looks peace-y... I guess that would be light shades of pink and purple though xP) *Lenora (Lions and Bears theme but if some one is using that, bet there probably is some one using that theme, something closely related to that theme if not, some yellow, orange, and brown will do) *David Sora Terumi (son of Zeus have his own page yet ;-;): (something lighting themed or it says 'Zeus' on it. if not, maybe shades of light blue.) Re: they all look perfect! :D *approves them all* X3 >-< Okay, I know I am super annoying, like really re-ally annoying but I have some char templates I want to get done and I feel I should ask everything in a group. *Sasha Taylor: Something Like Her Char Page, Lots Of Reds, Blacks, And Golds/Yellows *Diana Diamond Renee: http://www.colourlovers.com/pattern/2550451/Zig_Zag_Hipster *Brett Landon Black: Lots Of Mint Greens, And Browns *Jaqueline Carlyle: Lots Of Reds, Golds, And Whites *Emmanuel West: Dark Greens And Blacks *Madonna Klein: Pinks, Reds, The Aphrodite Thing *Dani: Pastels *Yavanna Witte: Blacks And Purples *Tinsley: Blues, Yellows, Pinks *Mei Xin: http://www.colourlovers.com/pattern/87274/Chinese_Wedding *Regina Kennedy: (NOT MADE YET) http://www.colourlovers.com/pattern/2450988/Diva_of_a_flower Re: #awesome! I'll be waiting! :) #Hrmmm i don't know the ortu faction as well as i know the opus faction (lol hydro gave me a long lecture on the opus ideology is about XP) but I'll give it a shot :3 (meaning i will take her XD) Re: speaking of themes so since i'm recoding most of my pages, i want to recode Marina's as well. XP since she alread has a theme, could you code that one? I actually liked the one u chose for her :3 Re: AWESOME. :) thanks for helping me code bach *again for like the second time XD*